Everlasting
by Twilightduhbest
Summary: Renesmee is in high school now and has to face many obstacles. She deals with and over protective dad and her future involves the Volteri. Will Nessie get her happy ending?
1. Chapter 1 Just the Beginning

**A/N: Hey! It's my first time writing a story. Hope you like it and PLEEZZZ review! :)**

Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

I woke up earlier than usual. I guess I was just excited for the first day of school.

My outfit consists of black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and black hoody and converse.

Today all I wanted to wear was a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt but Alice wouldn't hear of it. She said, "You must impress the humans."

"Hurry up or your going to be late." My dad said. I looked in the mirror one last time to check everything looked perfect then ran out the door.

At School

I noticed it was sunny out not very common for Forks. When I arrived all the boys were starring at my Ferrari. All the girls were looking at me with jealous looks excepted for two people.

I walked over to them and said, "Hello, my name is Renesmee. They said hi and walked me to my class which we had together.

My first class was English and my teacher Mr. Macintosh, placed me next to a girl named Taylor. I told her my name and we talked while we waited for the class to begin.

We became friends and I said I would sit with her at lunch.

As I was walking through the halls I smelled something woodsy. I just past somebody that has a woodsy smell. My dad said something about werewolves being in this school. I guess I'll have to do my best to stay away from them.

My next class is French. I sit next to a boy named Brandon he's sort of a geek but, he doesn't talk so that means I can concentrate.

I had history next. As I walked there, I saw Taylor again. "Hey do you have History now?" I asked. She replied "No that was my last class but we have biology together." I said, "See you then. Bye." Then I walked into the classroom and that woodsy smell hit my nose again.

As long as Mr. Greaves places me away from who ever he is it will be ok.

I handed him my slip and he placed me next to the wolf. Great, so much for trying to stay away from the wolves. At least he didn't talk to me or look at me. Good I didn't want talk or look at him.

Next I had life science. After that class I had lunch. I met up with Taylor, Tracy, Hannah and Tyler. Those were all the friends i made during my classes.

We decided to sit outside to enjoy the sun.

A couple of boys walked over, "Hey Renesmee, do you want to come to a party down at LaPush?" I was trying to think of a good reason to say no without sounding like a freakish geek.

"I'll see. If I get all my homework done."

I didn't think that sounded like a nerd so they said, "ok" and left.

More boys asked me and I said the same thing.

Then, the werewolf guy came into view out of nowhere.

"Go over there and say hi" said Hannah.

"Yeah get his phone number, you would make the cutest couple" said Tracy.

They pushed me towards him.

"Fine I will go say hi but no promises on the phone number." We all laughed.

I walked over. "Hi, my name is Renesmee. What's your name?" I said. Whats your name that sounded so stupid.

"My name is Seth, your new here right?" he asked.

"Yea" I replied. "Are you going to the LaPush party?" I said

"Um probably but I need the info."

He replied, "I could text you the info."

In my head I was going crazy! I said, "Sure my number is 1-322-433-7685"

I wrote it down on a piece of paper and he did the same.

We exchanged phone numbers and he said, "Text me after school."

I replied, "Ok" then left and my friends were yelling, "Did you get his phone number?" of course I thought then said, "Yea and he said text me after school!"

Tyler said, "Oh please it just a phone number."

"Just a phone number well if that's just a phone number then you're just an idiot person" said Taylor.

"Well I'm out of here." He replied to her then walked away.

The rest of the day went by quickly.

When I got to the parking lot the whole school was around my car. I don't see why but if someone so much as scratches it I will break there hand off. This is my second favorite car.

So I moved as many people as possible away from my car. I started it and drove away.

At Home

When I got home my mom asked me about my day. I said, "I love school I made a lot of new friends." Then I thought if I wanted to keep Seth a secret I would have to keep him out of my thoughts around my dad.

I asked my mom, "Is daddy home."

She replied, "No, he went hunting with Emmett and Jasper."

"Ok I'm going upstairs."

She said, "Ok". I ran upstairs at lightning speed and went to my phone.

I texted Seth, _Hey I'm home how 'bout you? _

He texted back, _Yea I'm home so do you have a plan of how your going to sneak out? _

I replied, _Yea I do I have to be really careful when I'm around my da_d _he reads minds_.

He replied, _I know I've met your family before. _

I texted back, _Really? How? When? Where? I'm really curious of how. _

He didn't answer but instead changed the subject to, _So did you have a good first day? _

I replied letting it drop, _Yeah_.

He then asked me _Nessie I like you a lot do you want to go out Friday? _

I felt like screaming! Seth really asked me out.

_I would love to go out with you. Where is the date and what time? 3 _

He texted back, _LaPush and we can skip gym it's just for one time. You can live with that right?_

I answered, _Of course so yeah it's a date! 3_

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN DO YOU REALLY THINK IM GOING TO LET YOU GO ON A DATE WITH SETH? I'M NOT THAT STUPID SO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

I went down stairs slowly. That only made my dad angrier.

My whole family was down there looking angrily at me.

"Please if you'll just listen." I pleaded

"NO I WILL NOT LISTEN BECAUSE YOUR GOING OUT WITH A STINKY MUTT. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! WE SPECIFICLY TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM WEREWOLVES!"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

It hurt to hear my dad call Seth a mutt; let alone stinky.

He smelled perfectly fine to dad started yelling at me again, "How could you do this to our fam-"

He was interrupted by my phone ringing.

The caller ID said Seth.

I picked it up. "Hey" I said happily.

I looked at my dads face; furious was the only word to describe it.

Seth said, "I'm trusting that you'll look sexy for our date Friday."

"WHAT? I'LL COME THROUGHT THAT PHONE AND KILL HIM MYSEL-"

He was cut off by me saying "Can't talk now. Talk to you later. Like you. Bye."

He responded, "Like you too. Bye"

I hung up to see my dad was beyond furious.

"YOU WILL NEVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

For some reason I was in the mood for joking so I said, "Sir yes Sir. I hear you loud and Clear." I laughed out.

"Renesmee is grounded no fun no games" he said.

I laughed out "Sir Yes Sir NO FUN, NO GAMES."

He yelled, "GET UPSTAIRS" I mumbled, "Fine," and walked upstairs.

I picked out my beach out fit and went to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. PLEEZZZ review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

Chapter 2: First Date

I woke up excited for the day! I wore something beach themed:

As I put on my outfit I thought about math. Then I went down stairs and packed my bag with my books. I said bye and hopped into my Lamborghini I got for my 16th birthday; first favorite car then comes the Ferrari.

I drove off.

At School

I got there and yet again everyone crowded around my car.

"Hey Nessie sweet ride" I heard a familiar husky voice say.

Seth came into view.

I ran over and hugged him.

He smiled. "You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks lets go or we'll be late."

We were early but I saw some girls talking about me. I shot them a glare but Taylor got in the way.

"Hey so guess what."

"What?"

"I'm going out with Seth!" I whispered in her ear.

"Oh my gosh really? So when's your date?"

I whispered "Um during gym we're sneaking out!"

"Ok awesome." She whispered.

"Eh-hem would you ladies like to share what you were whispering about while I was teaching?"

I shook my head "No it's not important."

Well this teacher must not want me whispering again because he told us to stand in front of the class and tell them the whole story.

"Um well Taylor and I were whispering about how um… well…. I am going on a date with Seth."

The whole class gasped. Great now the whole schools going to know we're going out.

"Thank you. You two may sit down."

I walked back to my seat.

Thank god I only have one more class and then I can see Seth.

After the bell rang I got up and walked to French. Everyone stared at me. How does news spread so quickly?

At least the class went quickly.

I got up and a whole bunch of girls were asking me questions at once.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"How could you take him from me?" this other girl said. I didn't think Seth had dated another girl.

I'll ask him when I get through the mob of girls in front of me.

"Excuse me; I need to get to my next class. Move."

They ignored me like I didn't say anything.

I shoved my way through and ran to my next class; history.

I got there and for once in my life I was glad to smell werewolf.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi, why did you tell everyone were going out." He asked.

"Sorry but me and Taylor were passing notes about the date thing and were whispering so the teacher made me read all the notes and tell the class what we were whispering about." I whispered to him.

"Oh, well are you excited I planned the whole thing yesterday"

"Of course I am." I said.

"Would you two like to tell me what your whispering"

Oh no not again.

"Um…no we'll shut up we promise." Seth said.

"Ok don't make me speak to you again." Thank god he let it drop.

Seth grabbed my hand and we sat through class patently and whispering.

The bell rang.

Me and Seth got up and walked to lunch. I sat with him, Tracey, Tyler, and Taylor.

"Hey guys." Everybody looked at me and Seth holding hands.

Tyler raised an eyebrow. We all laughed at that.

"So, you two are going out?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"When's your first date?"

"We are leaving right after lunch." Seth said.

"Alright so where are you guys going?" Tracey asked.

"LaPush beach. Why?" Seth asked.

"No, no reason at all just wanted to know." Tracey said.

"Alright we got to go or we'll get caught so bye." I said.

"Bye." They all said together.

And we left through the woods. We got LaPush around 1:00.

"It's so pretty." I said.

"Yeah. So we're going to play volleyball. Everyone told me you play really well and I wanted to see if I could beat you at a game." He said.

"You're on" I said.

We jogged over to the volleyball net and began.

10 minutes into the game we were tied at 23.

It was my turn to serve.

I hit it over and he didn't hit it. "YES!" I yelled.

"You are a good player."

"Thanks" I said.

"So you want to go swimming?"

"Sure" We went swimming I noticed the sun was starting to set.

We got out of the water.

"I like the giants what about you?"

We had just finished talking about sports.

I sat down. "Stealers"

"Oh, so did you like our first date?"

"Of course."

"Good." Then he started to lean into kiss me.

Our lips were inches away when my phone started to ring.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"No, it's okay" I answered my phone.

It was my dad.

"Where are you?"

I got to think and think fast.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you I'm auditioning for a play." I said to quickly.

I heard my mom say, "I just got a call from Taylor and she said have Nessie give her a call after she comes back from her date with Seth Clearwater."

Oh my god was Taylor trying to get me killed.

"Let's try this again. Where are you?"

Ugh. Why me?

"Ok, I am at the reservation on LaPush Beach."

"I don't remember you coming home to get changed or else I would've stopped you."

"Well I sort of assumed you would try to stop me so I picked out the clothes I wanted to wear the night before and put my bathing suit under it."

"Come home, NOW!"

I hung up and got up.

I gave Seth a hug.

"I'll miss you, but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Then I left running home.

At Home

As I walked through the door my dad started yelling.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN HOW COULD YOU GO OUT WITH A WEREWOLF?"

"I REALLY LIKE HIM!" I yelled back twice as loud.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH YOUR FATHER!" my mom yelled.

Oh please I thought; it's not like I'm marrying him.

"HE'S STILL A WEREWOLF." My dad yelled.

"SO, MOM WAS A HUMAN BUT YOU STILL DATED HER! DID YOU NOT?" I asked furiously because it's not fair that my dad is getting mad at me for going out with a werewolf but….. He went out with a human. It's not fair.

"Life is not fair." He said in a softer tone.

Yes I was finally right.

"You're still grounded for skipping class." He said still in the soft tone.

"Fine what is the punishment?" I asked.

"No phone, TV, no beach, No piano, No reading except for school books, No fun basically."

WHAT? FOR HOW LONG?

"One Month."

WHAT NORMAL PEOPLE GET GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS!

"You're not normal."

That sucks.

"That is the point."

"One more thing, can i sleep over grandpa's house tonight?"

"Sure"

I went upstairs and packed. I wanted to text Seth so badly.

I ran to Carlisle's house.

I took a shower, did all my homework and studied since I had nothing better to do. I started to get tired when I remembered the party.

"Oh my god what am I going to do?" I asked myself under my breath.

"What do you need help with?" aunt Alice asked as she came in.

"Nothing…well something but whose side are you on with this?"

"Mmmm…. Well that depends on what you're about to say but your team."

"Ok well it has to do with Seth."

"Oh, well spit it out."

"Well ok he's having this party and I really want to go and I want to know what outfit I should wear and I didn't know what to do." I made an innocent smile.

I decided she shouldn't know what I really wanted to ask.

"Nessie I would love to help but what's really on your mind? Your really easy to read just tell me I won't tell your dad."

"Well ok, um I really need some how to sneak out of a house full of vampire's tomorrow night."

"Well ok I will help."

"Thanks you're my favorite aunt and I will still let you pick out my party outfit."

"Great lets pick out that outfit; to the closet." We got up and walked to my closet.

My outfit consisted of: .com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1228&bih=783&tbm=isch&tbnid=Q-IquR5heiwMFM:&imgrefurl=.net/shopping/outfits-un

Alice always knows how to pick the best outfits.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged her.

"Your welcome but in about 5 minutes Jaspers going to wonder where I am."

"Oh well, goodnight."

With that she left and I went to bed.

The Morning

I decided since I'm at Carlisle's house I could text Seth.

Alice was looking out for me so I had no worry.

_ Hey, I'm grounded but Alice has my back. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be able to go to the party and she even picked out my outfit! 3. _I texted him.

_That's good but usually parents take away their kid's phone when there grounded. 3 _he texted.

_Yeah but, Alice gave me it 'cause she wanted me to talk to you. She's my favorite aunt. So she's the reason I can text you. 3, _I texted him.

"Knock, Knock." Said my mom.

I hid my phone and said, "Come in."

She said, "Hi sweetie, um so do you really like Seth?"

What type of question is that?

"Yeah, why?" why did she want to know it's not like it's that serious we haven't even had our first kiss yet thanks to you dad! I hope he heard that.

"Well because we just wanted to know."

Why was she coming to me?

"You could've just asked dad." I said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you."

Yeah, likely story.

"Whatever goodnight."

She left I waited a few minutes to make sure she was gone for good then took out my phone.

_Hey sorry about me not texting you for a while but my mom came in and wanted to talk. Weird right? 3_

_Yeah but whatever as long as she didn't catch you it's ok. I can't wait till tomorrow. I'm tired so goodnight. I like you! 3 _he texted me.

_Like you too and goodnight! 3 _I replied and went to sleep.

**AN) Hope you Enjoyed Chapter 2! ~Gracie~**


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected

Chapter 3: Unexpected

I got up and rushed to my phone. It was buzzing.

_Hey sis, you want to hang out today? _Dallas texted (My sister).

_I can't I am going to a party at LaPush. Do you want to come?_ I texted her.

_Yeah, sure I would love to come, _she texted me.

_Ok, cool it's today do you think you can make it, _I asked her.

_Yeah, so who's your date rumor got around that you are dating a werewolf, _she texted.

_Yeah so who's your date,_ I texted?

_No one I guess you are! Lol,_ she texted.

I laughed and texted _Bye, see you later._

Then, I got up and walked to my closet.

I checked that my outfit to make sure it was perfect.

After I made sure it was perfect, I went downstairs and ate breakfast.

Alice was smiling as I ate I was smiling too.

After I ate I went to my house to say good morning to my parents.

"Hey, what are you up to" my dad said.

"Oh nothing just going to go shopping with Alice. We're having a girl's day. Also I wanted to say good morning." I said happily while thinking of shopping.

"I thought we grounded you. Which means NO fun" my dad said.

"Yeah, but Alice said this is a necessity I need to restock my closet." I said with a smile.

"Ok, but just shopping. I'll have a talk with Alice." He said.

Whatever I'm happy I'm going shopping.

I left to tell Alice not to think about what she's helping me do.

"Hey Alley, my dad wants to talk about our "shopping trip" so don't think about what we're really doing" I said to Alice.

"Ok, um go upstairs and change we are leaving in 30 minutes" Alice said.

"Ok" I said then went upstairs. I walked to my closet, closed the door and got changed into my outfit.

I went down stairs where I found my dad talking to Alice.

Hey, I thought. So are me and Alice free to go.

"Yeah," he said.

Alice and I went to the car in a rush.

We drove off to Seattle. I bought 2,000 dollars worth of stuff.

It was 5 and we had to go to LaPush.

We raced there and I was perfectly on time.

She dropped me off at the treaty line.

"Have fun and stay on the Quileute lands until the parties over," she said.

"Ok, and why?"

"Cause Edward will be looking for you when I go home and you're not with me but I'll say you're at your friend's house and I will not think of you and the party."

"Alright bye." Then got out of the car and headed toward the beach.

"Hey," said Seth.

"Hey, Alice is the best she was the one who dropped me off and is keeping the whole thing a secret. She is even going to lie to my parents and get in trouble for me," I said.

"Wow I wonder why she wants you to go on this dat- um party." I heard a sound coming from the forest.

I stopped walking and got into a defensive position until I smelt my sister's scent.

"Who is that?"

"My sister, sorry I forgot to tell you she's coming. Go to the party I'll be just a minute I need to tell her about the werewolf situation," I said.

"Ok" and then was gone in a flash.

Dallas came into view.

"Hey, who were you just with? she asked.

I said, "Seth and I invited you to a wolf party so don't upset anyone of them because they tend to get mad easily. Ok?"

I was trying to make sure she didn't anger one of them.

"Yea I got it under control. I control emotions remember."

"Whatever lets go."

We started walking towards the beach when someone grabbed my arm. It wasn't Seth he was on the beach and this hand was cold.

It took me the way I was to go if I were going home.

"LET ME GO" I screamed but it wouldn't. I tried to look up but it kept bring my head to look at the ground.

Then out of no where I heard a growl.

The person let go of me a stared to back away.

It was Emmett.

Why was he here? Did my dad send him?

"Who asked you to come." I asked.

"Your dad did he wants you home."

I backed up so I was next to the head of a sandy wolf; Seth.

"Well I have a party to be at and I am not alone Dallas is with me." I said.

"Please just go home your dad wants you to be there so he knows your safe."

I so hope my dad was close so he could hear this.

"No, he wants me home so he can yell at me and ground me so I have no fun well guess what, I'm sick of it. He did practically all the stuff I do. He hung out with Seth before and other werewolves and he also loved a human what's so wrong about me loving a werewolf," I asked.

I walked away. Not wanting to know what Emmett's facial expression was so I left running off to the beach and close behind was Seth.

He phased, and put his hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to look at him.

"Nessie, I want you to know that I love you and wouldn't change you for anyone." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Wow, very gooey," said Leah from behind me.

"Shut up Leah you always ruin everything."

I turned around to look at her.

"Sam wanted to know where you were." She reported to us.

"Ok then lets go." I tugged his arm as I said that.

"Ok." We walked to the beach and everyone greeted us.

Emily had a small smile on but you could see the hate in her eyes towards me.

We're going to be great friends; not.

We went swimming and sat by the fire.

We had a game of volleyball; girls verses boys. Because of me, the girls won.

I walked over to Dallas.

"Hey, so are you having fun?"

"Yeah, so I heard about what happened in the forest with you and Seth. So how long have he and you been dating and when were you going to tell me"

"We've been going out for a couple weeks and I was planning on telling you a week ago but I kept forgetting, sorry."

"Its s'okay." Seth came up behind us and said, "Hey."

We both turned around.

"Hey, what are you up to."

He didn't answer.

"Seth what's going on." I asked now in a really worried voice.

He still didn't answer. He just kept staring at her.

I got up and walked over to Sam.

"What is going on with Seth? He won't respond to me he just keeps staring at Dallas."

He frowned and said, "I'm so sorry Nessie he found his other half; he imprinted." I started crying.

"How could you? You said you loved me and wouldn't trade me for anyone 3 hours ago. The worst part is she is my sister." I yelled at Seth.

I ran crying.

When I got home everyone was there.

I slammed the door when I got home.

I went for the stairs when I heard my mom say, "Where do you think your going young lady?"

I yelled back still crying, "Upstairs to cry myself to sleep, to try not to think about the hole in my chest from what Seth did to me. I feel dead even though I'm alive. Life has no meaning to me anymore, so please just let me talk to Alice."

With that I went upstairs. I sat on my bed as the door began to open and Alice came in.

"I'm sorry sweetie I would've never let you go if I could see what was going to happen."

I just cried into her shoulder.

"Shh, it will get better."

I stopped crying and hugged her.

"Thanks." I whispered into her ear. I eventually drifted off into deep sleep.

The next day I woke up a new person.

It's time I start forgetting.

**AN) Hope you like the chapter! Review! No promises on when the next chapter will be up!**

**Tell me if your team Seth, Jacob, Paul Ouil, or Embry! =)**

**~Gracie~**


	4. Chapter 4 Forgetting

Chapter 4: Forgetting

I woke up with a determined face. Today would be the day I forget about Seth Clearwater.

I first went through pictures and cried at everyone that had us kissing.

I knew I was going to be sad today but didn't know I would be this sad.

Alice came in and asked, "Do you need any help cleaning sweetie. I know it's hard for you."

I replied, "Sure, and thanks." I was still crying when I said that.

"Oh, sweetie you'll get over him soon enough." Alice tried to cheer me up half way through throwing out things but nothing worked. I loved him and he picked my sister instead of me and on top of that we were still dating.

"Finally done." Alice said and hugged me. "You'll get over him and we can forget him by going shopping!" Alice.

She is always eager to go shopping.

"Alice I just want to go to first beach in LaPush and think through what happened yesterday. I need some alone time too."

"Oh ok, we can go shopping after you come back."

I nodded my head and picked out the outfit I would wear to the beach. My outfit consisted of a striped shirt with the colors white and blue, a bikini top rhinestone with a butterfly, black rhinestone sunglasses, black flip flops and yellow shorts with a pineapple on it.

I got dressed and left.

At LaPush

I sat there thinking about me over the course of two days.

Why me out of all people I just don't know why I have to suffer.

I feel the pain as if someone repeatedly was stabbing me with a knife. The love that he showed me when we were dating was feeding to my energy. He was the reason I got up in the morning and he was the reason I lived. He was my life and he just left me. Why? I really hate him.

As I started to cry warm arms were around me.

I jumped and said, "Who are yo-"

All I did was stare. Who was he but at that moment it didn't matter, Seth didn't matter, no one mattered except the guy in front of me.

"Hello, my name is Jacob Black." He replied in a husky voice.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen." I replied never breaking my gaze.

"What brings you here." I started to cry remembering Seth.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I came here to think about a guy named Seth and how he broke my heart. Why do you care anyways." I sat back down and stared into the water.

He finally broke the silence, "Seth Clearwater?" He sounded angry.

"Yeah why." I asked him wondering why he was shaking.

"He broke your heart. He's dead." He started shaking vigorously.

"Calm down." I heard another voice say.

I turned around to see Embry, Paul, Jared, and Sam were all there.

"Nessie get back." Sam ordered.

I backed away and kept watching Jake.

I almost tripped but warm arms were around me; Seth. Oh can this day get any better.

Then I heard a rip.

I looked over and saw Jake in wolf form. Why in the world does he want to hurt Seth and what the H*** just happened?

"Embry take Renesmee to Emily's."

I handed Embry the keys.

We got to the Lamborghini and he started yelling, "You have a Lamborghini I want one so badly."

I watched him examine it. "You can have it for Christmas. I need a new one anyways."

I was thinking purple or silver for the next one.

I got in and he drove away.

He hollered when we arrived at Emily's.

"Get out Nessie; I won't bite."

I got out of the car and walked into Emily's house.

"Hello Nessie."

I waved shyly at her.

I was jealous she was happy and I was still sad.

I saw Dallas in the kitchen with Emily.

I started for the door, when Embry was blocking my way.

"Move please." I sneered.

"No, Sam wants you to stay here."

If he wanted me to leave the hard way so be it. I pushed and shoved him gut he didn't move an inch.

"Move!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He didn't reply when I yelled.

We stayed pushing and not going anywhere until I saw Jacob through the window as they came up the steps.

"Ha, you have to move now," I sneered.

He mumbled something about me being a B****.

I called him an A**.

He moved and I ran for the door when Jacob interrupted me.

"Wait I need to tell you something I need to talk to you about-" I turned around and stepped towards him.

"WHAT COULD YOU WANT WITH ME NOW!" I was yelling now.

"PLEASE DON'T GO, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ALONE! Please just come with me. Please," Jake pleaded.

"Why? No one seems to want me. I just want to go home and not be bothered with A**hole werewolves!" I said crying and walked out.

I heard foot steps following me and I figured it was Jake.

"Please Nessie; I swear Embry didn't mean what he said. Also I'm sorry about Seth and about your sister but it wasn't his choice. I'm sorry you had to see me phased but I couldn't help it you're my imprint and I love you and I know it seems so soon but I love you! Nessie please I love you!" I couldn't leave now because deep down inside I know I love him more than he'll ever know.

"Jake, I-I-I-I um….love you too. Much more than I could say in words. It's just that um…..well….as soon as I laid eyes on you, I knew I loved you! I couldn't tell you only cause of what you did earlier. I love you so much Jake" I couldn't help but show my emotions when I said it.

The truth is I loved him and I had to except that even if I didn't want. I walked closer to him and reached for his hand. We walked through the forest and talked about our interests.

"Jets or Giants?" he kept asking all these questions.

"Neither. I like the Stealers!" we both laughed and before we knew it we were back at the Black residents.

We walked in the door and Billy eyed us suspiciously.

What could he know about us and why was he staring at us like I have four heads?

I wondered through all the reasons but couldn't quite pick a good reason.

"Hi" he finally spoke.

He still had a look that said is she the one or something to that affect as he stared at Jake.

"Hello. My name is Renesmee. I'm a friend of Jake."

He never broke his gaze from his son.

I really wonder what he is thinking about. Right now would be the time i wished i had my dad's mind-reading ability.

"Hi dad, this is my new friend*wink*."

Wow! I'm his "New Friend". I could get used to this.

"So, we're going to be at the garage." Jake said as he pulled me threw the door.

When we got outside I knew this would be my time to ask questions about what just happened in the house.

"Jake, I really need to ask you something. What was up with Billy in the house? I mean he seemed like suspicious."

He was silent.

We reached the garage and he turned around.

"Nessie I have something to tell you. You're…."


End file.
